Shane & Dale' s Undefined Love
by Breenior
Summary: They fought; they glared daggers at each other. There was always this undeniable hot chemistry between Shane & Dale, and then, one night of passion changes everything.


**THIS IS JUST FOR FUN NOTHING SERIOUS! THESE CHARACTERS HAVE ALWAYS INTRIGUED ME, I MISS SHANE. AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, KEEP SCROLLING! **

Shane was alone in the barn. He tossed dry grass to make himself a comfy bed as it was his turn to sleep in the barn tonight.

He wasn't supposed to sleep in the barn tonight but Rick, their sexy eye fucking leader of the group in the post Apocalypse world, wanted Shane to keep a night's watch on the house as Glenn, the other survivor in their group reported that he saw some Walkers (as that's what they call Zombies) fives miles away when he was gone to get some gas for the car.

Rick didn't wanted to take any risk and was willing to join Shane as well, but Lori, his wife stopped him by saying ' She was horny '. So, That left Rick no choice; but to stay and pleasure her wife. However, A thought had crossed Rick's mind, 'how come she think about sex in the hard times like this?' May be, She needed something else hard too— in the hardcore times like this!

Anyway, That left Shane alone. Shane was in his early thirties, He had a rock-like muscular body with broad shoulders and tough toned legs.

He had shaved his head recently, giving him a look of a military sergeant. No one knew the reason why he did that?

He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt with Blue Denims and long brown Leather Boots on it. He was a splitting image of a cowboy.

He was enraged at everyone but that's not new, he seems to be displeased a lot these days.

The bright lanterns were burning, reflecting a yellowish appearance in the barn, As if the barn was on fire.

He had to make a bed for himself with the dry grass, Shane thought, So he started making his bed, tossed the grass roughly altogether.

His reflexes froze when he heard the opening of the barn door, He moved his eyes cautiously and immediately, he raised his eyebrows in frustration.

There was Dale, a old man in his sixties, another one of survivor in their group. Dale was standing at the doorway with his eyes wide open.

He was glaring back at Shane with a serious expression and look as if he was caught doing something bad, he always gave Shane that look whenever Shane's around.

"Whatcha doin' here, Dale?" Shane asked in a thick south accent throwing the grass away in irritation.

Shane didn't liked Dale a bit and out of coincidence, the feeling was mutual for Dale too.

Dale was a guy with average height, round face and grey beard around his chin, he wasn't fat but, his rounded stomach made him look like one.

He always wore loud colorful flower patterned printed shirts on white pants and always carried his black long gun over his shoulder.

"I...I was not expecting you here..." Dale said closing the door behind him.

"Why Man! You were expecting Blondie here?" Shane said running his hand on his bald head.

"What in the god are you talking about?" Dale asked crossing his arms.

Shane shook his head and an undefined smirk appeared on his face.

"Awoh! Man! Don't play the innocent Now!" Shane spoke, scratching his smooth chin.

Dale looked Shane in horror as If he was caught doing something dirty.

"I know, What's goin'on between you and Andrea." Shane's tone full of rough &amp; teasing.

"I believe, Its none of your business." Dale stated as he moved his foot towards Shane.

Shane started gawffing loudly shaking his head in air.

"OH! MAN! That's right Man! that's not my goddamn business, So, Whatcha doing here again?" Shane barked out a little laugh this time.

Dale shifted uncomfortably in his place as he lowered his eyes down.

Shane gaped Dale suspiciously as Dale was behaving abnormally and shockingly, he didn't carried his gun with him tonight.

"Did'ya got bit?" Shane asked looking sternly at Dale.

"No! I didn't got bit." Dale swore looking straight in Shane's grey eyes.

"Look! Man! you're scaring me, You tell me now or I'm gonna have to put you out, Take ya pick!" He said now with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I...I ...actually ..." Dale lowered his eyes down again.

Shane frowned as he gaped dale from up to down and then, his eyes froze on the most fortuitous place.

Shane's chin curved into a devilish smirk as he perceived the big bulge in dale's pants.

"Is there a problem with little Dale" Shane uttered a joke out.

Dale's eyes went wide as he stared Shane in awe. He shifted uncomfortably in his tracks to hide his undesirable errection.

"Oh! Wait Man, You were here to jerk yourself off or Maybe Andrea was coming here too and you did said you weren't expecting me here! Dale! ya got some balls, Man!"

"No, I was not waiting for Andrea, She's already asleep, I just came here because I just can't sleep, that's it, Is that so hard to believe ?" Dale responded and tried to hide the bulge which seems to be growing by every second.

"Then, Why are ya having that?" Shane asked pointed at Dale's shaft.

Dale shrugged shamelessly.

"I don't know, it was not there when I was coming here, I believe it has appeared just right now." Dale spit the words out looking down.

Shane stared Dale in actual disgust as he tried to absorb every word what he said,

Dale was hard because of Shane.

Shane couldn't believe what he was seeing. he had been with numerous beautiful womens that included Rick's wife Lori too but he has never been with a man nor did he intend to.

"You know what, Dale get the hell away..." Shane stopped as he felt a slight difference in him.

Oh! my god, What the fuck was happening to him? Shane thought, He was turning on too, he felt he was getting hard...for Dale?

Dale flickered his eyes slowly towards Shane's shaft and his eyes widen in amazement as Shane was wearing tight pant, so it showed his Errection well.

They both looked each other in wonder. Dale moved slightly and stood erect on his posture mere inches away in front of Shane.

Dale moved his snake-like hand and caressed Shane's shoulder softly.

Shane was dead paralysed in his tracks as he had no absolute idea what was happening to him? And out of horror, he was actually enjoying Dale touching him.

Somehow, he imagined how good it would feel to kiss dale full on his lips.

Dale was watching Shane's every reaction very sharply. he moved his hand slowly further lower down towards the Abdomen area and Finally, He felt Shane's Impressive hardness through the material of rough denims.

Shane hitched a breath as his heart beat maddened, When Dale out of the blue, grasped Shane's outstanding length a little harder through the denims.

Shane couldn't take the pleasurable torture anymore as He grabbed Dale by his shoulder and pressed his lips full on Dale's

Dale was taken back by Shane's sudden boldness, but then he moved his lips over Shane's and soon they both were kissing and feeling each other in fierce and desperation.

The bright rays of morning sunshine peeped in through the holes into the barn. The birds were chirping and singing in happiness. Something was different in the air.

Shane's eyes popped open as he felt a hand on his crotch area, his eyeballs bulged out of the eye sockets as they perceived who was lying before him. He felt disgusted. He threw Dale's hand away as he stood up erect on his posture.

He shook his head in horror as He noticed the old man lying naked in a glory— like the day he was born.

He couldn't believe himself of what the actual fuck has happened last night? Did he actually sleep with a gender same as him? On the top that, Why is it had to be with creepy Old man— Dale?

"Oh! Man, Why? Why?!" Shane groaned in disgust as he marched back &amp; forth.

"Well, Good Morning Shane shine, You are a sight for sore eyes." a cranky masculine voice came. It was Dale. he tried to make his voice sound sexy, but he failed to do so.

Shane's head moved down to the Old man or The Old pervert lying naked on the floor. And In a matter of seconds, There was exasperated anger and disgust in Shane's eyes as he glared Dale.

"What happen? Love, Do you want an another round of Last night? That's why you're naked?" Dale asked smirking.

Shane's eyes went wide as he looked down at his own body and then, he realised he was standing naked too.

Holy hell!

Shane's eyes went wide as panicking, he found his clothes lying on the floor. Grabbing, he started wearing them as fast as he can.

Dale noticed Shane's alienated behaviour. He remembered last night, that tempting kiss they shared and the beautiful love they made. For Dale, it was the best night of his Life. Even Andrea has not satisfied him like Shane did, but why was he behaving like he doesn't know me? Dale thought.

"What happen? Do you regret what we did last night?" Dale's curious voice came as he got up and grabbed his own clothes.

Shane hated that voice and the person who it belonged to. He moved his eyes towards Dale without moving his head and glared him.

"Listen...Nothing happened ...you...fuck it!" He exclaimed as he burst out of the barn.

Frozen, Dale stood there dead in his tracks.

He regret it. Last night meant nothing to him. Dale was hurt.

Sighing sadly, he wore his clothes and slipped out of the barn.

The grossed out images of previous night were not getting out of Shane's head. He grunted as he walked briskly.

Rick was leaning against the blue Mustang. He nodded his head when he saw Shane approaching him.

Shane was behaving weirdly today, Rick thought. He walked straight into his tent without even looking at Rick.

Rick knitted his brows as he bore his eyes at the tent suspiciously.

What happened to him? Rick thought. If only you knew, Rick.

Grunting, Shane opened the tent and immediately a 'what the fuck' escaped from his mouth.

There stood, Glenn wearing a pink Tank Top which looked as if it was Lori's. It was! As far as he remembers Lori was wearing that Pink Tank Top when He slept with her.

But, What is Glenn's Deal with the tank top?

Glenn was busy fondling with the lipstick in his hand which he had stolen from Maggie's room, but Lipstick fell from his hand when he heard a coarse masculine voice behind him.

Glenn turned around hurriedly and saw Shane and a disgusted expression on his face.

"Whoa! It's not what you think..." Glenn started but Shane cut her off.

"Fuck Man! What the hell is wrong with y'all?" He shouted in agony &amp; disgust and left the tent.


End file.
